Yellow's Beautiful Soul
by xTheLittleStarx
Summary: What Gonna Happen If Yellow From "Pokemon Special" Meet "The Original" Red? Will Love Blooming betweet Them? HIGH SCHOOL STORY
1. Chapter 1

**This Is **_**My First Story**_**. So Please be Nice**

**For Your Information **_**I AM VERY VERY VERY BAD ON ENGLISH**_

**Well English is not my Real Language. Im Very bad On Grammar. Im Really sorry about This**

**Hm Let's Start The Story.**

_**I Don't Own Pokemon. I Just Own This Story.**_

**Full Summary : **

**What Gonna Happen If Yellow From "Pokemon Special" Meet "The Original" Red? as you don't Know, "The Original" Red Is Very Cold. Then He Gonna Meet with Yellow From "Pokemon Special" what Gonna Happen? Let's Start The Story. HIGH SCHOOL STORY**

Yellow POV

I Am Now Standing On The Front Of "_Pokedex Holder_" Class. I'm So Nervous. Well Let Me Tell You. "_Pokedex Holder_" Class Is A very Special Class, Just wonderful Student who elected to enter into this class. Oh And On This Class we have A Different Age. My Friends Blue. She's 2 Years Older Than Me and My Friends Sapphire, She's On This Class Too. And She's 1 year Younger Than Me. And Just The Student who Choose can Come to This Class. I Don't Know Why Choose Me Last Week. And Now Im Standing Front Of this class! Oh God…

"Amarillo, Come In" I Heard The Teacher Call My Name And Then I Walking Inside. I Kinda surprise When I See The Teacher…Guess who The Teacher…Yeah you're Right….Is Professor Oak…

"From Now, Amarillo gonna study on this Class Too. Now Introduce Yourself Yellow"

"M-My Name Is Amarillo. But Just Call Me Yellow" I Said With A Nervous Tone

"Now You Can Seat Down Behind Gold. Hey Gold Raise Your hands" Said

I See A Boy With Google Head raise His hand.

I Walking To My Desk And Then Sit Down.

I Heard A Boy Named Gold Said "Hey Beautiful" But And Then some Girl Beside Him Smack His Head.

"OW CALM DOWN SUPER SERIOUS GAL!" Gold Yelled

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAVE TO SHUT UP!" The Girl Yelled Back

"Gold And Crystal! Be Quite!" Said

"S-Sorry Sir" They Said Together

After That Starting Explain About Pokémon History And Then YEAH! It's start To Lunch Time!

After I Clean Up My Desk, My friend Blue walking Towards me.

"Hey Yellow! Im very Glad we're now on The Same Class!" She Said With Big Smile On Her Face

"Same Goes From Me Blue" I Smiling

"Then Wanna Eat lunch Together Now" She Said

"Sure..Oops I Have To Go To 's Office Room, I Have To Complete My data" I Said. She Look Dissapointed

"Huh, Okay then…Catch you Later Yellow!" And Then Blue Walking away

I Stand Up Quickly And Then Go To Prof. Oak's Office Room. Now I Am At The corridor School. I Saw A Boy With Black Hair And Red Eyes Walking towards Me and A Girl with Orange Hair Near Him. The Boy Look Very…..Cold. I Feel Scared but I Keep walking. And Then…..

WOOPS! I Accidentaly Bumped Him!

"I-Im Sorry!" I Said With Nervous tone

"…." He Didn't Said Anything. Just Look me With his Cold Eyes

"Hey! Can You See your Way Huh?" The Orange Girl Yelled at Me with Angry Face

"I-Im Really Sorry"

"…Misty….It's Enough" The Boy Said With Cold Tone

"Hmph. Okay! You Can Go Now!" The Girl Said With Puffs Cheek

"Thank you" I Smiling Warmly At Him And I Heard He Gasped A bit

I Quickly Turned Away Slowly And Walking away from Him. I Notice He Still Look At Me with His cold Eyes. Oh God! What should I do!

I See Blue Running Towards Me And Her Arms Around me Now

"Hiya Yellow!" She Said Cheerfulu

"H-Hey Blue" I Said with Blank eyes

"what's wrong yellow?" She Said with confused face

I Explain Everything

"…..The Boy With Black Hair And Red Eyes?" She Said and a Little yelled at Me

"Yeah…"

" It Must be Red!"

"Red?" I Said

"Yeah! He Is The Most Powerful Battler On Pokedex Holder Class!" Blue Started Explaining

"Are You Serious!" I Said a Bit Yelled

"Yeah. He Have a very Cold eyes. Hm He Is Kind I Guess..He's My Friends Too..But We didn't talk much. He always with Misty. Well Yeah.. Misty Always Pull Red Everywhere. Hm I heard She Have A Big Crush On Him But Red didn't" She Said

I Just Thinking with Blanky face

"_Oh My…. I Just Bumped The Poweful Battler…He Seems Hate Me Now….WHAT SHOULD I DO_?" I thought

After That I Went To 's Office room and Then The Bell Ringing. I went to the class. Started To Explain about Math, I still Thinking what gonna happen to Me and then I Sighned

The School End. Blue Coming with Smiles widely on her face.

"Hey yellow! I Wanna You meet another Pokedek Holder Student!" She Said

"Hmm Sound Good" I Said while I check My Underdesk

I found A paper On My Underdesk. I Wonder From Who…I Started to read That Paper

_**Meet Me At The School Park**_

_**Behind The School Building**_

_**After School End**_.

Now Im REALLY Scared!

"_From Who?"_ I Thought

"Hey Blue. Can We Do It Tommorrow Maybe? I Have Something To Do" I Said. She Look very dissapointed

"Geez Yellow! Hm Okay! But promise Tomorrow Okay?" She Said with Wink

"haha I Promise!" I Said Cheerfuly

After That she walking away and I Started To Walk Towards The School park Behind School Building.

When I Arrived. I See A Guy With Red eyes And Black Hair. Sit down and Leaning On The Tree

"R-Red?"

**Yay! Done! I Know My English is bad! Sorry! I'll try The Best next Time!**

**Wait for The Next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is The Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

_**I Don't Own Pokemon But I Own This Story ;)**_

**Yellow's POV**

"R-Red?" I said, You have To Know How Surprise I Am

"…Hey" He Said While His Hand On His Pocket

"I-IM REALLY SORRY!" I Said, A Bit Loud I Guess

"…..For What?" He Said

"I Just Accidentaly Bumped You! I-Im Really Sorry"

"….Here" He Gave Me A Blue Pencil.

'_Oh My God. This Is My Favorite Pencil! How Can He Found it?' _I Thought

"T-This Is My Pencil"

"Yeah…You Lost it when you bumped me" He Said

**Red's POV**

"Yeah…You Lost It When You Bumped Me" I Said

_I Just Thinking. Did I Really Scary Huh? It Just….Im Not Really Comfortable Talking with Girls…Include Misty…I Hate Her…Why She Always Dragging Me With Her? _

"Thank You" She Said And Then She Look at Me With Her Smiles warmly. OH GOD IM BLUSHING

_I Try To Hide My Blush and Stay Cool As Always_

"…." I Just Keep Quiet. To Be Honest, I Don't Know what To Say

"Red" She Said My Name

"…..what?"

"Are You Okay? Your Face Is All Red. Are You Sick?" Yellow Said

_OH GOD IM GONNA LOST MY COOL_

"….No Im Fine" I Said And My Hand On My Pocket Then Turned Away

"Hm Okay" She Said

I Leaning To The Tree And Closes My Eyes. Then….

"Hey Red" She Said

"…..What?"

"It Must Be Your Favorite Place Right?" She's Smiling

"….True" I Said then turned away. I Don't want to blushing again

"Can I Sit Near You?" Yellow Said

"…..Sure" Then She Sit Down Beside Me. _For Your Information, Yellow Is The First Girl Like This. Everygirls Coming Towards me Just Because Im Popular. Include Misty. I hate her._

"…." I Just Keep queit Until She Break The Silent

"I Guess You Look Handsome If Your Smile" She Said. Did Really Notice what she said Huh?

"…..I Like Me…Like This" I Said while slowly closing My Eyes

Then Im Quickly Open My Eyes When She Do Something With My Hair. She Made My Hair Spike (A/N: Like Red From Pokemon Special)

"Hey What Are You Doing?" I Said yelling At her

"Now Smiles" She Smiling. Her hand is On My Mouth and Made A Smiles with Her Finger

I AM SPEACHLESS

"see? You look good" She Giggles

Then She Look at Her phone

"Oops I Have To Go! See Ya Red" She Smiling Then Run Away

I Just Stood There without said Anything. Then I chuckles slightly

"….Weird Girl…..See Ya Yellow" I Said Then Walk away

**YAY DONE! SORRY FOR THE BAD ENGLISH .**

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
